The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Philip, a new diesel boxcab, wants to show Gordon how fast he really is.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead" from Season 19. Enjoy and comment.**

One day, Thomas was relaxing in the yards at Knapford Station, when he saw something rather unusual.

The object was yellow, and was going rather fast.

"That's strange." thought Thomas.

He puffed up to Percy.

"Did you see yellow rushing around?" he asked.

"Like a banana?" replied Percy.

Thomas laughed.

"No, actually I haven't" said Percy as he puffed away.

Then, Percy bumped into the strange object Thomas was talking about.

"Hello there! My name is Philip. I'm a diesel boxcab."

"Hello there Philip! I'm Thomas, and this is my friend Percy!"

"I'm here to work on Sir Topham Hatt's railway!" exclaimed Philip.

"With us?" murmured Percy.

"Not sure." replied Philip. "I'm supposed to be shunting cars, but I'm not sure which cars to shunt."

And with that, Philip set away.

Then, James puffed up.

"Who was that?"

"That was Philip!" said Thomas and Percy together.

James didn't say another word.

Philip was Sir Topham Hatt's newest engine, and was eager to make a good impression.

He instantly went to work, shunting freight cars into their proper places.

Then, Philip saw Gordon.

"Hello big engine! I'm Philip! Can I get you some cars to pull?" 

"Cars?" mumbled Gordon. "I don't pull cars!"

"Oh, sorry. I was just trying to be really useful!"

"If you want to be really useful, then I suggest getting out of my way!"

Gordon went back to sleep, until Philip blew his horn.

He had managed to make his way to the other side of the track.

"Don't worry! I won't!"

"You must know, that I take the Express, and I am the best, going very fast!"

"I travel very fast too!" exclaimed Philip, as he puffed after Gordon.

"Oh, the indignity." moaned Gordon.

Philip attempted to show Gordon how fast he really was, but Gordon wasn't there.

"Oh, where did that big engine go? He was supposed to be watching me!"

Thomas then puffed up.

"You mean Gordon? He's going to pull the Express."

Upon hearing this, Philip set away to find Gordon.

By this time, Gordon was just pulling out of the platform with the Express.

"Wait!" cried Philip.

Then, there was trouble. The signal was red, but Philip kept going on!

Worse was to come. Hiro was puffing through at warp speed.

But thankfully, Philip was able to back up, avoiding a disaster.

"That was close!" said Thomas.

"If it wasn't for that signal, I would have been able to catch up with him!"

"Gordon's very fast."

"And I'm very fast too!"

"Well, Gordon will be back later, if you really want to show him how fast you are!"

Philip couldn't wait for Gordon to get back.

He kept coming into Knapford Station to check the time on the big clock.

While he waited, he helped Oliver with the freight cars.

As he was helping, he heard Gordon.

"It's him!" exclaimed Philip as he set away to see Gordon.

Philip raced right into Knapford Station… right as Gordon was puffing in with the Express!

Gordon then noticed Philip up ahead.

"Get outta my way!" he said.

Philip applied his brakes, and Gordon's driver applied his brakes.

They coupled up to each-other, all the way back into Knapford Station.

Gordon was cross.

"What did I tell you, about getting in the way? You nearly caused a terrible accident!"

"Sorry Gordon! Why didn't you watch me?"

Then, Sir Topham Hatt walked in. He was cross.

"I know you are new here, but you should have known better than that! Running through Knapford Station is totally unacceptable behavior on my railway! If you are to work on my railway, you must be safe, and obey all the rules!"

"I'm very sorry sir!" sighed Philip. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble! I'll be careful from now on, I promise!"

Sir Topham Hatt smiled as Philip raced away.

"Oh, the indignity." moaned Gordon.

But Philip was still determined to show Gordon, how fast he could really go.

Later that afternoon, he ran into Gordon again.

"Hello Gordon! Let's have a race!"

"I'm having a rest Philip." moaned Gordon, "so please go away!"

But Philip wanted to have a race.

"On your marks, get set, go!"

"Go away!" snapped Gordon, but really Philip was already gone. He had thought it was the start of the race!"

"Oh, the indignity."

Philip was racing down the track at warp speed.

"Look at me go! You can't catch me Gordon!"

Then, Philip saw Edward.

"Where are you off too?" asked Edward.

"I'm having a race!" exclaimed Philip.

"Who are you racing?"

"Gordon! Didn't you see him back there?"

"No, I didn't."

"That means I'm winning!"

Next, Philip saw Emily.

"You're not Gordon." said Philip.

"No, I'm Emily! Who are you?"

"I'm Philip! I'm having a race!"

"Okay!" said Emily .

Philip raced all the way to Brendam Docks, and he didn't see Gordon at all.

"I'm the winner!" he exclaimed.

All the engines at the docks cheered, and Philip felt very happy.

That night, Philip followed his new friends home to Tidmouth Sheds.

"He didn't even catch me!" exclaimed Philip. "Ask Emily if you don't believe me!"

All the engines laughed.

"Better luck next time!" said Thomas.

"I wasn't actually racing!" muttered Gordon.

"I told you I was fast!" said Philip.

"Shouldn't you be in another shed with the Diesels?" asked Gordon

"I rather stay with my new friends!" replied Philip.

Then, Percy arrived.

"I'll sleep in the back. That way, you'll know I'm not here!"

"Tomorrow." said Gordon, "I'll show you how fast I really am!"

"We can have another race!" suggested Philip! "But remember, I beat you the first time!"

Everyone laughed, except for Gordon.

"Oh, the indignity." moaned Gordon.


End file.
